Noche Roja
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Goofy siempre ha sido conocido por todos como una persona amable y cariñosa, pero a su regreso de un viaje de trabajo Max comienza a notar cambios en él, cambios nada agradables y aterradores. La bondad puede ser corrompida por el mal algúnas veces.
1. Chapter 1

Lo sé, lo sé, van a decir "¿que este chavo no se sabe de otro tipo de historias mas que de horror?". Les juro que normalmente procuro no repetir los géneros de las historias al menos tan rápido, pero es que necesitaba una idea para un nuevo fanfic y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió... de hecho se me ocurrió en una pesadilla que tuve, jeje. ¿quien dice que no se les puede sacar provecho a los sueños? Para variar esta historia es de mi padre e hijo favoritos de Disney.

En fin, sé que algúnos no son muy afectos al horror pero el exito de "Juegos de Video" me motivó a hacer otra historia de este tipo, pero descuiden, ya saben que lo que escribo ni miedo da, jeje. Bueno, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 1: Viaje de Trabajo.

Eran las tres de la tarde, precisamente la hora pico en la ciudad. El momento en que los chicos salían de clases y todos regresaban a sus hogares para la hora del almuerzo. A unas cuantas cuadras de la preparatoria, Max Goof se encontraba en la parada del autobús esperando al transporte que lo llevaría a su hogar.

El día había estado realmente duro y el joven Goof solo deseaba llegar a su cama y dormir el resto de la tarde. Los profesores no habían tenido ninguna piedad de sus alumnos y puesto que la próxima semana era un día feriado y no habría clases el lunes, se habían puesto a trabajar de más para compensar esa ocasión.

Por fortuna no tenía tarea que entregar al día siguiente y podía disponer de toda la tarde para descansar, claro, eso si su padre se lo permitía. Resulta que desde que había conseguido un nuevo empleo se la pasaba tratando de pasar "tiempo de calidad" con él. No podía culparlo, el empleo en cuestión era bastante absorbente y aunque el salario no era nada despreciable era difícil para Goofy ya no estar tanto tiempo con Max.

Su patrón, el señor Jason Fellowes, había resultado ser mucho más estricto de lo que se imaginó en las entrevistas que había tenido como vacante. Era un hombre corpulento y de aspecto imponente que era acentuado por la exageradamente masculina voz que tenía.

Para Goofy no era muy agradable estar con él, tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse intimidado ante su presencia. No era el primer jefe que lo atemorizaba, pero este en verdad se llevaba el premio y en verdad deseaba no tener ningún problema con él, y menos que se debiera a su desempeño laboral.

Max por supuesto comprendía la situación y en ningún momento le restregaba a su padre el ya casi no estar ahí para él, de hecho en ocasiones disfrutaba de su ausencia. Tal vez era un tanto feo pensar así, pero ahora se sentía más libre que antes. En términos generales la vida de ambos iba bastante bien, claro que cada uno con sus respectivos problemas pero nada demasiado grave, al menos no por el momento.

Max llegó a su casa aproximadamente una hora después de haber terminado las clases y tal y como lo había planeado, inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación para reposar un poco hasta que su padre llegara. Para su desdicha, el rato que pensaba estar en cama no duró tanto como él esperaba puesto que justo ese día, el día menos oportuno, Goofy llegó temprano del trabajo.

-¡Maxie!, ¡ya llegué!- anunció Goofy con optimismo mientras entraba a la casa.

-Ahora bajo- respondió Max un poco malhumorado.

Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras donde su padre lo esperaba. Se saludaron igual que siempre y entonces Goofy inició la acostumbrada racha de preguntas acerca de cómo había estado su día y si tenía tarea que entregar.

Max contestó sus preguntas y eventualmente su padre le pidió que se sentara en la sala puesto que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Max obedeció esperando que esta no fuera otra de tantas veces en la que tendría que escuchar una larga y somnífera historia.

-Adivina que, Max, creo que por fin están apreciando mi esfuerzo en el trabajo- dijo Goofy.

-Genial, pa, ¿y por qué lo dices?-

-Por que hoy mi patrón me mandó llamar a su oficina para hablar conmigo…-

-Por como lo describes debió ser algo aterrador para ti- bromeó Max.

-Ya lo creo que lo fue, pero eso no es lo importante. Resulta que me propuso una oportunidad para darme un ascenso- dijo Goofy entusiasmado.

-¡Eso es fabuloso, papá!, ¿aunque no crees que es algo rápido?... digo, considerando que no llevas mucho tiempo trabajando ahí- dijo Max.

-Exactamente lo mismo pensé yo, pero el señor Fellowes me dijo que en estos días me he destacado en mi labor y que cree que merezco esto- dijo Goofy.

-Pues te felicito, pa, sabía que te iba a ir muy bien- respondió Max sonriente.

Entonces Goofy dejó de sonreír y ahora su expesión se notaba como de nostalgia.

-Solo que antes de darme el ascenso quiere que lo acompañe a él y a otros directivos a una conferencia fuera de la ciudad- dijo Goofy.

-Pues debes ir, pa, no todos los días te van a dar estas posibilidades-

-No me molesta tener que ir, Max, sabes que me gusta viajar. Lo malo es que cuando le pregunté si podías venir conmigo me dijo que era imposible, que solo podemos asistir los trabajadores- explicó Goofy melancólico.

Max se le acercó sonriéndole con comprensión.

-No tienes que preocuparte, papá. Yo entiendo que es tu trabajo y debes ir. Además estaré bien yo solo-

-Es que no me gusta dejarte aquí, serpa todo el fin de semana-

-No importa, ya no soy un niño y se cuidarme… además estaré en casa no en un lugar que no conoces- dijo Max.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí para… ya sabes, darme apoyo moral por si me ponía nervioso con mi jefe- dijo Goofy.

-Sé que tu puedes hacerlo solo. Además supongo que el señor Fellowes ahora se portará mejor contigo a juzgar por la forma en que se expresó acerca de ti- comentó Max.

-Supongo que sí, gracias por apoyarme, hijo- terminó Goofy.

-Ya sabes, cuando lo necesites pa- contestó Max.

De ese modo, un poco más tranquilo, Goofy asistió al susodicho viaje de trabajo al lado de su patrón y otros miembros de los altos mandos de la empresa. Max por su parte se dispuso a pasársela bien en el tiempo que tendría la casa para él. Por supuesto que esa noche hubo fiesta ahí y más de una regla fue rota durante ese fin de semana.

Claro está que Max era un joven responsable que se preocupó por procurar que al regreso de su papá no hubiera nada fuera de su lugar. No era como si Goofy fuera a sufrir un infarto al encontrar la casa destrozada. El domingo en la tarde, un día antes del regreso de Goofy, Max limpió y recogió todo con sumo cuidado para recibirlo.

-Bien, al menos así papá no se molestará por la fiesta- pensó.

Una vez terminada su labor se fue a acostar consciente de que al día siguiente tenía escuela y debía ahorrar fuerzas para darle a su padre la bienvenida que se merecía. Max había superado el trauma de dormir solo desde hace muchos años, de hecho nunca le había temido a la oscuridad, sin embargo esa noche no pudo descansar bien.

Sus sueños fueron nublados por extrañas pesadillas en las que se encontraba completamente solo y rodeado por la oscuridad. De repente de las paredes brotaba sangre y una risa siniestra emanaba por todo el ambiente. Constantemente se despertaba sudando y temblando, y creyendo que todo pasaría volvía a dormir para tener el mismo sueño.

Una vez que el sol salió por el horizonte, Max se levantó bastante cansado y ojeroso pensando en el por qué de aquellos sueños. No había visto ninguna película de horror últimamente ni le habían contado ningún relato, tal vez solo se debiera a estrés de la escuela.

Tal y como hacía todas las mañanas, desayunó, tomó un baño y se preparó para salir. Era una rutina que ya tenía muy bien estudiada y aprendida y que se repetía cada mañana de su existencia.

El día de escuela pasó igual que siempre, aburrido, somnífero y agotador, nada fuera de lo normal. Max estaba impaciente por que terminara cuando ya se encontraba tomando la última de sus clases del día, sabía que a esa hora su padre seguramente ya lo estaría esperando en su casa.

La campana sonó minutos después, minutos que al chico le parecieron horas, y luego de tomar sus cosas y despedirse de sus amigos se dirigió a su hogar. Iba corriendo deseando ver a su padre pronto, seguramente tendría tantas cosas que contarle.

Un rato después ya estaba pisando el verde jardín de su morada se alegró bastante al notar el auto de Goofy estacionado en la entrada, solo significaba que el adulto ya se encontraba ahí.

¡Papá!, ¡ya llegué!, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?- preguntó Max mientras entraba a la casa.

Le extrañó un poco el hecho de que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, normalmente a Goofy le gustaba que circulara el aire del exterior. Seguramente se le habrá pasado con el cansancio del viaje, por lo que Max decidió hacerlo por él mismo.

Justo en el momento en que estaba por abrir la ventana pudo sentir la mano de su padre deteniéndolo y saliendo de la nada. El chico se sobresaltó un poco ante esto pero se repuso en seguido.

-Hola Pa, no te escuché acercarte. Iba a abrir la ventana- explicó Max.

-No es necesario, Maximiliano, el lugar al que fuimos era de clima frío y por ahora solo quiero estar en un lugar cálido. Si abres la ventana dejarás entrar el aire y la temperatura disminuirá- dijo Goofy.

Max se sorprendió ante el aspecto de su padre, sin duda apenas había podido dormir por las ojeras que traía, seguramente habrá pasado una noche similar a la de él.

-De acuerdo, pa. ¿Y cómo te fue?-

-Bastante bien, el señor Fellowes me dio el ascenso. Ahora soy parte de su grupo- dijo Goofy.

-Genial pa, felicidades- respondió Max un poco preocupado.

Seguramente era el cansancio pero Goofy no se veía igual que antes. Su voz había perdido su vitalidad acostumbrada y su aspecto tampoco daba muy buena impresión. Además… ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre completo, "Maximiliano"?

-¿Estás bien, papá?-

-Seguro, más que nunca. Podría decirse que me siento mucho mas joven, como si la edad hubiera dejado de atosigarme- dijo Goofy.

-Bien- contestó Max no muy convencido de lo que escuchaba.

Las cosas estaban bien, su padre de regreso, el tan anhelado ascenso ahora era de Goofy y no tenía más tarea por hacer. Sin embargo, esto no hacía feliz a Max, algo no estaba normal. Solo esperaba que al día siguiente todo volviera a ser como antes… aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no sería así.

Continuará………


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, pues lo logré, no se como pero terminé el segundo capítulo a pesar del montón de tareas que tuve que hacer. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me motiva como no tienen idea. Espero que este capítulo les guste.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 2: Noche de Diversión

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien, pa?- preguntó Max a Goofy al notar su aspecto.

-Ya te dije que sí hijo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Goofy.

-No lo sé, te ves cansado- dijo Max.

Efectivamente desde su regreso de aquel viaje, las facciones de Goofy habían cambiado considerablemente. Su piel lucía un poco mas pálida y debajo de sus ojos se apreciaban un par de ojeras prueba de que el adulto no había dormido bien en los últimos días.

Además de lo físico había otra cosa, algo que Max no lograba explicarse. Siempre que veía a su padre este le inspiraba paz, confianza y cariño, sin embargo ahora Goofy se veía un tanto más maduro, serio, astuto y hasta algo rebelde. No era como si Max nunca hubiera visto gente con estas cualidades pero… después de todo estaba hablando de Goofy, la persona más amable e ingenua que conocía.

-¿Por qué no has dormido?, papá. No es bueno para tu salud- siguió Max- Además ya casi no comes y me da la impresión de que algo te estás tomando que ya te creó adicción-

-¿Insinúas que me estoy drogando, Max?- preguntó Goofy un poco ofendido.

-¡No!, nada de eso, es solo que parece como si necesitaras algo… como si lo necesitaras en verdad- respondió Max.

-Estoy bien-

-No lo dudo, pero estás muy raro, papá. No quiero ser una molestia pero me preocupo por ti-

-Aprecio tu interés pero no es necesario… bien, creo que es hora de irme al trabajo- dijo Goofy.

El adulto acababa de mirar su reloj y ya se disponía a salir de la casa. Un pequeño detalle que a Max le había parecido realmente extraño acerca del ascenso era que el horario había cambiado al turno vespertino, es decir, en la noche. Goofy no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el día y eso le estaba afectando, además no lograba comprender como era que un alto puesto de directivo se llevara a cabo en la noche.

-Creo que deberías pedirle a tu jefe que te dé un tiempo para acostumbrarte a este nuevo horario- dijo Max –No es bueno que te descompenses de esa forma-

-Ya me acostumbré, no te preocupes- dijo Goofy.

-Pero no entiendo como aguantas esto. Ya casi no estás en la casa y…-

-Ah, ahora comrprendo. Lo siento Max, creo que te he descuidado en los últimos días- dijo Goofy.

-No es eso, entiendo que tienes que trabajar pero…- siguió Max.

-Pero nada, mi comportamiento no se justifica. Debo compensarte de algún modo y creo que sé cómo. ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana lo dedicamos a pasarla en grande tu y yo?- propuso Goofy.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Max obviamente ilusionado.

-Claro, el sábado en la noche saldremos a divertirnos- dijo Goofy.

Max no comprendía como era que su padre había cambiado de esa manera en tan poco tiempo pero la idea de salir a divertirse con él no le desagradaba para nada.

-Claro, y en el día podemos ir a…- intentó decir el chico Goof.

-Ehhhh, de hecho preferiría que en el día nos quedaramos en casa- lo interrumpió Goofy.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… hay mucho que hacer aquí, ya sabes, limpiar y eso-

-Pero si he mantenido la casa limpia desde que regresaste- dijo Max un poco decepcionado de que Goofy no hubiera notado ese detalle a su regreso.

-¿En serio?... bueno, aún así debemos estar alertas. Los dos sabemos que el polvo no tarda nada en aparecer de nuevo en los muebles. Además podemos hacer tantas otras cosas aquí adentro y salir como a eso de las 9:00- explicó Goofy.

-Pero a esa hora ya está oscuro, el sol ya se habrá ocultado-

-Lo sé, ¿no crees que es más emocionante cuando todo esté oscuro?- dijo Goofy –Las luces de la ciudad son las únicas que en verdad vale la pena apreciar-

Max ya no quería insistir por lo que accedió. Comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que él era quien necesitaba descansar y que por eso el comportamiento de Goofy le parecía tan extraño.

Al final decidió ignorar esos pequeños detalles y enfocarse en esperar el fin de semana para aquella noche de alegría padre e hijo. Hacía bastante tiempo de que ya no interactuaban juntos y por raro que pareciera ahora se sentía emocionado con pasar un tiempo de calidad con él.

Después de todo, ¿a quién le importaba que se tratara de una velada nocturna? Sería exactamente lo mismo solo que con el cielo oscuro, un mero detalle que sin duda terminarían ignorando poco después de iniciar todo.

El fin de semana llegó y con este el tan anhelado momento, era divertido ver como los papeles parecían haberse intercambiado al obtener a un emocionado Max y a un indiferente Goofy. Era como si el adulto Goofy hubiera perdido el interés por su hijo e incluso por la vida y que ahora solo se preocupaba por que el día terminara y la noche llegara, aunque nunca se iba a dormir a sus horas acostumbradas.

-¿Para que dormir?, es solo tiempo perdido- comentó Goofy mientras caminaba con su hijo a un club nocturno cercano.

-¿En serio estás bien?, además nunca te han gustado estos lugares- dijo Max.

-De vez en cuando hay que probar cosas nuevas- contestó Goofy.

-Pero la música está muy fuerte, y los sonidos estridentes te ponen mal, pa- siguió Max preocupado.

-Ya te dije que no exageres, estaré bien-

-De acuerdo… si tu lo dices-

Los dos Goofs entraron al club y para sorpresa de Max, su padre inmediatamente entró en ambiente. Al principio era genial y divertido ver a un Goofy más animado y sociable. Sin embargo, pronto ese cambio no le pareció tan agradable puesto que su padre ya empezaba a tomar confianza y a comportarse como un verdadero vándalo.

Max no quería hacer un escándalo, además una parte de él disfrutaba de este comportamiento. Siempre se había sentido algo limitado por las costumbres anticuadas de su progenitor y ahora se sentía más que libre. Aún así, no se sentía del todo bien con esa situación, seguía pensando que algo no estaba bien.

Un par de horas después, Goofy ya estaba oficialmente ebrio y a punto de cometer una estupidez muy grande. Resulta que en su pequeño trance de alcohol había agredido a un hombre grande y fornido que sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a darle un fuerte puñetazo.

Max por fortuna se dio cuenta de esto y logró intervenir a tiempo. Se disculpó con aquel hombre y se llevó literalmente arrastrando a su padre fuera de ese sitio. Max estaba en verdad molesto y preocupado.

-No me importa lo que digas, mañana vamos con el médico para que vea que tienes- dijo Max.

-No quiero- respondió Goofy.

-Ya llegaste muy lejos, papá, no estás bien- siguió el muchacho –Además es por tu bien-

-Bien, pero solo que sea un doctor que atienda después de las 10:00- dijo Goofy.

-A esa hora casi no hay doctores por aquí, va a tener que ser en la mañana-

-¡No!, ¡no quiero que sea en el día!- gritó Goofy.

-¿Por qué?-

-A esa hora hay mucha gente y tendríamos que esperar por horas-

La discusión se extendió gran parte del camino a casa para al final no llegar a ningún acuerdo. Para Max era en serio frustrante tener que arrastrar a Goofy por las oscuras calles hasta su hogar.

Poco después se encontraban pasando por una calle muy estrecha y oscura, lugar que ningún ser en su sano juicio visitaría a esas horas pero no tenían de otra, era el camino más corto a su domicilio.

En ese momento Max sintió un fuerte dolor en la muñeca provocando que gritara y soltara a su padre. Goofy se levantó entonces con toda normalidad mirando a su hijo sobarse la parte adolorida. Resulta que en su muñeca se encontraban un par de marcas de dientes… los dientes de Goofy.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me mordiste!- alegó Max.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer- dijo Goofy con una expresión muy rara, parecía una mirada sarcástica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- siguió Max enfadado.

-Ya te dije que fue sin querer-

-Nadie muerde a la gente y menos sin querer… menos mal que no me sangraste- dijo Max.

-No seas llorón- dijo Goofy provocando una reacción inesperada en Max. Jamás había recibido palabras así de su padre. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Goofy no dijo nada mas en lo que restó de la noche, solo caminó a su casa sin prestar más atención a Max. El chico decidió dejarlo para después pero definitivamente tenía que hablar con él.

-Ay papá- pensaba Max -¿Qué es lo que tienes?, ¿Por qué me mordiste?... ¿y desde cuando tienes los dientes tan filosos?

Continuará………

Bueno, si a estas alturas no saben que le está pasando a Goofy es por una de dos, o no tienen idea de mitología o yo no me sé expresar, jeje. El vampirismo siempre ha sido uno de los temas de horror que mas me han gustado, de niño me aterraban los chupa sangre pero ahora de grande me fascinan. Lo sé, raro, pero así es. ¿Qué pasará?, ni yo lo sé, tendremos que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo, espero les guste. Esta vez me quise basar mas en joder a los personajes psicológicamente, jeje, a ver que tal me salió. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan y gracias por sus reviews.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 3: Muy Grave

Max se encontraba en el baño revisando el botiquín de emergencia detrás del espejo, lugar donde guardaban todos sus medicamentos. De ahí extrajo un poco de alcohol, algodón y unas vendas, material que sin duda necesitaría, para tratar la herida que tenía en el brazo cortesía de su padre.

Afortunadamente Goofy, siempre preocupado por el bien estar de su hijo, le había enseñado a Max la amera de tratar sus lesiones por lo que al muchacho no le costó nada de trabajo hacerlo. El proceso había dolido un poco pero en poco tiempo la zona afectada se encontraba satisfactoriamente desinfectada y vendada.

Max estaba muy pensativo, en parte por el hecho de haber sido mordido por su padre sin ninguna razón aparente, además de que una simple mordida había causado una herida considerablemente más fuerte de lo que se supondría. Goofy tenía los dientes grandes, eso nadie lo negaba, pero era como si a Max le hubieran enterrado un par de navajas en la piel.

Había sangrado mucho y el dolor en verdad había sido intenso, por fortuna ya todo estaba bien pero eso no explicaba el por qué de las cosas. Max volvió a guardar las vendas y lo demás que había usado y eventualmente salió del baño con dirección a su habitación. Estaba realmente agotado luego de haber arrastrado a Goofy por tantas calles y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Malhumorado descubrió que le sería imposible irse a la cama en ese momento, pues Goofy acababa de levantarse otra vez y ahora se dirigía hacia él arrastrándose en el suelo y sin sentido del equilibrio. Sin duda se debía a la tremenda borrachera que se había puesto algunas horas atrás. Max suspiró resignado y se dispuso a ayudarlo a levantarse y a regresarlo a su cuarto.

-Papá, si necesitabas algo me hubiera llamado y yo te lo llevaba, ahora no estás en condiciones de…- dijo Max mientras lo sujetaba para levantarlo pero fue interrumpido en ese instante por un fuerte puñetazo que recibió en la mejilla.

Max se sobó el lugar donde había recibido el golpe aún más impactado que antes. Su padre, quien siempre lo trataba como si fuese un tesoro sumamente valioso y preciado, acababa de atacarlo nuevamente sin ninguna explicación.

-¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!- gritó Max sumamente molesto. Después de todo no era nada agradable ser mordido y golpeado por su papá y menos sin merecerlo.

Max miró furioso a Goofy pero su molestia desapareció al instante al notar que el aspecto de su papá era deplorable. Sus ojos estaban irritados como si se los hubiera tallado y ahora habían adquirido un color rojizo. Su piel estaba muy pálida y su respiración parecía más un jadeo que otra cosa.

-M…Max, p…per…dón- dijo Goofy con dificultad –Yo…no…qui…se las…ti…mar…te-

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué te pasa, papá?- preguntó Max volviendo a sujetarlo, esta vez logrando levantarlo sin recibir ningún daño.

El chico ayudó a Goofy a regresar a la cama, una vez ahí lo recostó y le colocó las sábanas para que descansara. La actitud de Goofy había cambiado de repente, de nueva cuenta era el padre amoroso y comprensivo que siempre se había caracterizado de ser.

Goofy levantó su mano y con ella acarició la mejilla de Max, misma que acababa de golpear.

-Perdón hijo, te hice daño-

-Olvida eso, ¿quieres?- dijo Max –Voy a llamar a un doctor y…-

-No servirá de nada, ningún médico puede ayudarme con esto- dijo Goofy.

-Claro que si, no seas pesimista, pa- dijo Max.

-Escúchame con atención, Max. Tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Goofy en tono serio.

-¿Por qué?, aquí vivo-

-Lo sé, pero es peligroso que te quedes aquí-

-Pero es mi hogar-

-Ya no mas, tienes que irte- dijo Goofy.

-¿Acaso debo entender que ya no quieres que esté aquí?, ¿quieres deshacerte de mí?- preguntó Max un tanto dolido.

-No es eso, Max, lo digo por tu bien. Tienes que mudarte cuanto antes o de lo contrario…yo…- intentó explicar Goofy pero en ese momento comenzó a sufrir una especie de ataque epiléptico que asustó a Max.

-¡Papá!, ¡¿Qué tienes?!- sollozaba Max -¡Por favor no me hagas esto!, ¡Resiste, te lo imploro!-

Segundos después Goofy dejó de tener ese ataque y simplemente cayó desmayado. Max inmediatamente comenzó a revisarlo y se alegró al verlo respirando, no obstante Goofy tenía fiebre y en serio se veía muy mal.

-No me importa lo que digas, no te voy a abandonar y menos ahora- dijo Max corriendo al teléfono –Y tampoco me importa que no quieras, te va a ver un médico quieras o no-

Max tomó el teléfono y marcó al hospital más cercano. Tuvo suerte de que le contestaran rápido y de ese modo concretó una visita del doctor, el cual no tardó en llegar a su casa.

El doctor realizó la típica rutina inicial como tomarle la temperatura, la presión y cosas así. Max permaneció a su lado durante todo el proceso observando y esperando ansioso por el diagnostico del médico. Lamentablemente las noticias no eran precisamente buenas, de hecho eran peores de lo que esperaba.

-¿Cómo está, doctor?- preguntó Max.

-Me temo que nada bien, joven. Los signos vitales de su padre están muy débiles… no quiero alterarlo pero todo parece indicar que el señor Goof está a punto de fallecer- dijo el médico con tono compasivo.

-No, no, esto no puede ser. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer- exclamó Max asustado.

-Eso quisiera, pero por desgracia el tipo de enfermedad que tiene es desconocido y me temo que la medicina nada puede hacer por él. Lo siento- terminó el doctor.

Max no podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo. No le era posible concebir que estaba a punto de perder a la única familia que le quedaba. Su padre no podía estar muriéndose, algo tenía que poder hacerse para evitar esa tragedia. El doctor le dio el pésame al chico y se retiró de ahí poco después.

Esa noche Max no pudo dormir, no quería perder de vista a su querido papá. Era demasiado injusto que la vida le estuviera jugando esa mala broma. Goofy no podía morir así, no lo merecía, él menos que nadie debía terminar de esa forma.

-Papá, por favor aguante, tienes que hacerlo- lloraba Max arrodillado al lado del lecho de su padre.

-M…M…maxie- susurró Goofy delirando.

-Aquí estoy, papi, no te voy a dejar. Solo quédate conmigo, aún no es el momento- siguió el muchacho.

En verdad era frustrante pasar por eso, Goofy estaba muy grave y ni siquiera sabían porque. Su temperatura corporal era muy inestable, en ratos parecía tener fiebre y en otros se sentía tan frío como el hielo. Respiraba con dificultad pero no mostraba ningún síntoma de algo obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias.

En ocasiones murmuraba cosas sin sentido y con horror Max creía percibir que su corazón momentáneamente se detenía. Era como si Goofy estuviera teniendo una lucha contra la misma muerte, la cual en ratos parecía a punto de ganarle.

-V…vete, hijo, an…antes d..de que sea t…tar…de- volvió a decir Goofy.

-Jamás te dejaría y menos en este estado- respondió Max.

-No lo en…tiendes, e…es…tas en p…peli…gro- siguió Goofy.

-Ojalá fuera yo el que estuviera en riesgo, pero no, papá. Esta vez me toca a mí protegerte y ver que estés bien- contestó Max.

-No te preocupes por mi, solo sálvate tu- dijo Goofy un poco desesperado para finalmente caer desmayado nuevamente.

Max solo lo miraba con tristeza, esta vez estaba seguro de que su padre ya estaba alucinando por la enfermedad.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, papá. Lo quieras o no te voy a seguir cuidando hasta el final- murmuró Max.

El joven Goof estaba decidido a estar ahí, junto a Goofy. No estaba seguro de si serviría de algo pero quería estar al pendiente por cualquier cosa que se ofreciera. No quería perder a su padre y estaba convencido de que le correspondía salvarle la vida… aunque ciertamente ignoraba que Goofy era el que menos corría peligro en ese momento.

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

¡Estoy feliz!, saqué 9 en el examen que me había estado perturbando desde hace semanas y ya por fin puedo relajarme. Por eso les traigo por fin el siguiente capítulo, ojalá les guste.

Creo que esta vez si se me pasó la mano, la verdad al escribirlo hasta me dió pena ajena pero ni modo, el fic fue planeado para ser intenso así que están advertidos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan como no tienen idea.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 4: La Pesadilla de Max

Los días siguientes fueron horribles para Max, puesto que Goofy no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar de su salud. Las esperanzas lentamente morían para el muchacho y la idea de pronto quedar huérfano lo atosigaba a cada instante. Ya se le podían ver los ojos irritados por las lágrimas y sin duda llevaba varios días sin dormir nada.

No había querido separarse de Goofy para nada, si de verdad era ese el final pretendía pasar con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Sus amigos P.J. y Bobby lo habían visitado para darle ánimos y brindarle su apoyo en esos momentos difíciles, cosa que Max agradecía aunque ciertamente no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Roxanne también había tratado de reanimarlo peor ella misma se había deprimido mucho al ver el estado de Goofy. Si bien, el adulto Goof se había ganado el aprecio y el cariño de muchos y todos resentían lo que estaba sucediendo. Muchos se ofrecían a pasar la noche con él para que Max pudiera descansar un poco pero el muchacho siempre se negaba rotundamente.

-Es mi papá, tengo que estar con él- respondía cada vez que alguien trataba de persuadirlo.

Por si eso fuera poco, las pocas veces que Max lograba conciliar el sueño, por supuesto junto a a la cama de Goofy, horrendas pesadillas lo molestaban como nunca antes. En esos funestos sueños se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una hacienda abandonada y muy vieja donde la oscuridad parecía cubrirlo todo.

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos y patios del lugar buscando a alguien pero lo único que localizaba eran cadáveres ensangrentados tirados en el suelo. Eventualmente unos seres siniestros salían de la nada mirándolo con maldad mientras que sus ojos brillaban en un intenso y fluorescente color rojo. De sus bocas se asomaban grandes colmillos afilados que se preparaban para atacarlo.

Al verlos, Max corría con todas sus fuerzas para salvarse pero era inútil, aquellos seres eran más rápidos de él. Casi al final de su sueño encontraba a su padre cerca de ahí y le pedía que lo auxiliara pero esta era la peor parte de la pesadilla. Goofy solo lo sujetaba con fuerza encajándole las uñas en la piel y en medio de los gritos de horror el muchacho, se convertía en un horrendo monstruo que pretendía atacarlo.

El sueño terminaba instantes después de que todos los seres lo atrapaban y comenzaban a devorarlo sin piedad, en ese momento era cuando Max despertaba sudando frío. Era muy feo y extraño soñar eso siempre, además era como si él en su sueño terminara muerto siempre y ese final de verdad no le gustaba para nada.

Era como si el universo lo odiara y quisiera molestarlo a como diera lugar. Estaba a punto de enloquecer y solo quería que eso terminara, ya añoraba los viejos momentos que había pasado con Goofy cuando nada ni nadie los molestaba.

-No me dejes, por favor- pedía a cada momento Max al borde del lecho de su padre –No aún, no estoy listo para esto. Bueno, de hecho nunca lo voy a estar, pero por favor no te vayas todavía-

Un par de noches después, Max se encontraba recostado junto a Goofy sumamente agotado y casi quedándose dormido cuando de repente su padre despertó y volvió a hablarle.

-Maxie, por favor, tienes que irte de aquí- le pidió Goofy casi en un susurro.

-No, pá, no lo voy a hacer- respondió Max.

-Eres el mejor hijo que un padre pudiera desear, Max, aprecio mucho que estés aquí pero por tu bien necesito que huyas-

-¿Huir?, ¿de qué?- preguntó Max confundido.

-Tienes que… huir…de… mi- dijo Goofy justo antes de quedarse callado repentinamente.

-¿De ti?, no te entiendo pa…¿papá?- Max se alarmó al ver que Goofy ya no estaba respirando, sus ojos aún estaban abiertos pero vacíos y no se movía para nada.

Se asustó tanto entonces que se le olvidó por completo lo que le había dicho su padre. Rápidamente colocó sus dedos en la muñeca de Goofy, no tenía pulso. Tocó su pecho y no podía sentir su corazón latiendo.

-¿papá?...papá… ¡Papá!, ¡No, papá!, ¡Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes!- comenzó a a gritar Max mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Goofy tratando de despertarlo.

El chico lloraba como nunca antes y la desesperación se apoderó de él por completo. Ya no le importaba nada, ahora era presa de la tristeza y el pánico.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No puedes estar muerto, papá!, ¡te lo suplico!- sollozaba el muchacho mirando al cielo -¡Por favor no te lo lleves!, ¡tómame a mi si quieres pero no a él!-

Presa de la angustia, Max dejó la habitación y salió corriendo a la calle gritando por auxilio. Ya era tarde y la mayoría del vecindario estaba dormido pero no le importaba despertarlos. Corrió a la casa de al lado, donde P.J. sin duda descansaba plácidamente. Una vez ahí comenzó a agolpear la puerta con fuerza.

-¡P.J.!, ¡abre por favor!- gritaba Max.

-No pasó mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera y de ella saliera un enfadado Pedro Pete tratando de ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa, Max?, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?-

Max no pudo responder, solo se desplomó en sus brazos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Era la primera vez que abrazaba al padre de su mejor amigo, siempre le había tenido cierto miedo y respeto pero en ese momento solo quería sentirse protegido por alguien.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Pedro confundido por la reacción de Max.

En ese momento P.J. bajó las escaleras con su pijama tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido -¿Qué pasa, papá?... ¿Max?, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Papá está… papá esta…m…m…muer…muerto- dijo Max con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Los dos Pete se quedaron estupefactos por lo que acababan de escuchar. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, no podían asimilar que Goofy ya no estuviera con ellos.

-¡¿Qué Goofy que…?!- gritó Pedro muy alterado por su amigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la casa de los Goofs para comprobar lo que decía Max.

Por su parte P.J. se le acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de consolarlo, aunque sabía que en esos momentos nada lo iba a reanimar.

-Max, amigo, lo siento mucho- le dijo P.J.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?- lloraba Max –Era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo-

-Lo sé, Max, pero por favor tranquilízate- seguía su amigo.

-Ya lo perdí todo, P.J., creo que lo mejor sería que yo me muriera también- dijo Max sumamente triste.

-No Max, no digas eso, nos tienes a nosotros. No vamos a abandonarte en estos momentos difíciles. Aún tienes toda tu vida por delante, por favor no vayas a cometer una locura- pidió P.J.

Max iba a contestar pero en ese instante Pedro salió de la casa con cara de enojo.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Goof?- alegó Pedro.

Max y P.J. solo lo miraron sin entender que pasaba.

-Acabo de ir al cuarto de Goofy y no está muerto- dijo Pedro.

-¡¿Está vivo?!- saltó Max esperanzado.

-De hecho, no está su cadáver… no está en su cama, Goofy ha desaparecido- dijo Pedro. Te advierto que si esto es un truco para…-

Pedro iba a seguir hablando pero al escuchar esto último Max salió disparado a su casa acompañado de su amigo. ¿Cómo que no estaba?, él mismo lo había visto expirar, no era posible que su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido.

Al llegar a la habitación efectivamente comprobaron que no había ningún cadáver ahí. No había señal de que alguien hubiera entrado y se lo hubiera llevado, más bien todo indicaba que se había levantado como cualquier mañana. Frente a ellos la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas ondeaban con el viento que entraba.

Er como si Goofy se hubiera despertado de repente y hubiera salido por ahí.

-No puede ser- susurró Max -¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-

Continuará………

Les dije que sería intenso, ¿cuando vamos a ver esto en una película de Disney?, creo que me saldrán alas y antenas antes de que eso ocurra. Tal vez un poco cruel, pero espero que les gustara, esto aún no acaba. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, pues bien, estoy feliz por que saqué 10 en una materia que juraba iba a reprobar. Mi alegría es tal que decidí publicar antes de tiempo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es bueno ver que el genero horror de Disney está gustando, jeje.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 5: ¿Mártir o Villano?

-¡Y no regreses hasta que me pagues lo que me debes!- gritó el dueño de un bar cercano mientras arrojaba al exterior a un pobre individuo bastante pasado de copas y que había resultado no tener con que pagar la cuenta.

El pobre borracho se levantó de ahí como pudo y luego de hacerle una seña obscena al hombre que lo acababa de echar se fue tambaleando rumbo a su casa.

-Es la última vez que… hip…regreso a este… hip… cochino lugar- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sujetándose de las paredes y los postes.

Debido a que ya era muy noche las calles estaba casi vacías, las únicas almas que aún rondaban por el lugar era el hombre ebrio y un flacucho perro que inspeccionaba la basura en busca de alimento.

El sujeto caminaba con dificultad mientras que la vista se le nublaba, el hipo no lo dejaba en paz y el perro aparentemente se imaginaba que este hombre traería algo de comida puesto que había comenzado a olerlo y a morder su saco. Por si esto fuera poco, alguien lo estaba siguiendo con intenciones nada buenas.

El silencio que reinaba por la calle desapareció de repente cuando algo pasó literalmente flotando cerca del hombre. El perro dejó de mordisquear su saco y se puso a olfatear los alrededores. Segundos después, y para extrañeza del individuo, el animal dio un gemido y salió huyendo de ahí despavorido.

-¿Qué le pasa… hip…a ese animal?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

En eso, la horrible sensación de ser vigilado llegó a él. El borracho miró hacia todas direcciones tratando de descubrir a quien lo estaba espiando.

-¡¿Quién…hip… anda ahí?!, ¡Sal y pelea… hip… como los hombres!- alegó el hombre con un valor seguramente proveniente de todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

Una sombra se escabullía cerca de él mirándolo con maldad y esperando el momento de atacar.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó el hombre un poco asustado.

-jejejejeje- se escuchó una risa macabra muy cerca.

-¡Váyase!, ¡por favor!-

-jejejejajajajaja-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-jajajajajajaja-

-¿Qué quiere de mi?... ¿por qué me está mirando así?-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¿Por qué tiene los ojos tan rojos?... ¿E…esos son… colmillos?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA A-yuck, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡No!, ¡deténgase!, ¡Noooooooo!-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Goof. Max se encontraba en una crisis nerviosa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No era normal ver morir a su padre y de repente no encontrar su cadáver. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Max al vacío.

-Viejo, tranquilo- lo animaba P.J.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!- preguntó Max alterado.

-Sé que esto está muy raro, pero piensa que si el cuerpo de tu papá no está debe significar que está vivo-

-¡Estaba muerto, P.J.!-

-Pero todo indica que simplemente se levantó y se fue, Max, tal vez tus nervios te hicieron creer que lo veías fallecer-

-Espero que tengas razón… no imagino la vida sin él. ¿Pero a dónde diablos se pudo haber ido en su estado?-

-No lo sé, pero ya aparecerá-

-… ojalá-

-Mira Max, si quieres le diré a mi papá que vayamos a buscarlo en el auto. ¿Te parece?- ofreció P.J.

-Muchas gracias, amigo, en verdad sería un gran favor- respondió Max un poco más tranquilo.

-Bien, regresamos en un rato. Tu quédate aquí por si regresa- dijo P.J. colocándole una mano en el hombro –Y no te angusties mas, recuerda que no importa lo malas o injustas que sean las cosas, tarde o temprano pasarán y podrás reírte al recordarlas-

Max solo le sonrió a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza. P.J. le devolvió el gesto y salió de la casa. Poco después Max pudo escuchar el sonido del automóvil de los Pete saliendo e iniciando la búsqueda de Goofy.

-Necesito relajarme- se dijo Max a sí mismo a la vez que se dirigía a la sala y encendía la televisión.

Debido a la hora que era no había mucho que ver, solo repeticiones e infomerciales. Max estuvo un rato apretando los botones del control remoto buscando algo que pudiera tranquilizarlo. Decidió entonces ponerle al canal de noticias nocturnas ya que no tenía otra cosa mejor que ver.

Al llegar al canal deseado le llamó la atención el perturbador encabezado de "Hombre atacado por un animal salvaje". Una bella reportera se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos narrando lo que había acontecido y siendo acompañada por un hombre alto y corpulento, dueño de un bar cercano.

-Y díganos, señor, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vio?- preguntó la reportera.

-Ese tipo había estado en mi bar apenas unos minutos antes del ataque. Me siento algo responsable puesto que lo eché al no tener para pagarme. Una vez que se fue me dispuse a seguir con mi trabajo pero poco después escuchamos un grito de terror e inmediatamente salimos a ver qué ocurría- explicó.

-Fue entonces cuando vieron al animal mordiéndole el cuello, ¿correcto?- siguió la reportera.

-Si… algo así-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-No estoy seguro de que fuera un animal, de hecho parecía una persona-

-¿Una persona?-

-Sí, aunque para serle franco estaba muy oscuro y nadie pudo ver bien-

Max estaba anonadado ante esta noticia, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas y temores.

-Afortunadamente la víctima en cuestión fue rescatada antes de que esa cosa lo matara, ahora es llevada al hospital general y nos indican que su condición es estable. Pero he ahí la pregunta, ¿Qué, o quien, está detrás de este crimen?- terminó la reportera.

Max prefirió apagar la televisión, no se sentía de humor para seguir escuchando noticias amarillistas. En ese momento escuchó pasos en el piso de arriba, el joven se levantó de golpe y subió corriendo lleno de esperanza.

Para su gran alegría pudo ver a Goofy entrando por la ventana, estaba de regreso y lo más importante, estba vivo.

-¡Papá!, ¡papi!, ¡eres tú!, ¡me alegra que estés bien!- exclamó Max corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

El chico llegó hasta Goofy y lo rodeó entre sus brazos, pero entonces notó que la piel de su padre se sentía muy fría. Instintivamente lo soltó y se le quedó mirando, estaba vivo pero su aspecto era deplorable, como si aún estuviera muy enfermo.

-Hola Max, siento haberte preocupado- dijo Goofy con un tono frívolo.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Max.

-Fui a hacer… unas cosas- contestó este.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?, creí que te habías ido de este mundo, ¿y por qué saliste por la ventana?-

-Da igual, ya estoy de vuelta-

Max notó entonces que los dientes de Goofy tenían pequeñas manchas rojas, como si se hubiera comido un enorme pastel de frambuesa.

-¿Qué es eso papá?-

-Nada hijo… no es nada-

-Por favor no salgas así de nuevo. Acabo de ver en las noticias que un animal atacó a un hombre-

-Lo sé, hijo mío, lo sé-

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?-

-No importa, olvídalo y trata de dormir-

-¿No quieres cenar algo, has estado inconsciente por horas y de seguro tendrás hambre?-

-No, gracias Max…ya me alimenté esta noche-

Continuará………

Uuuuuuuy, y sigo pasandome de la raya. Aunque en algúnas partes mas que miedo creo que da risa, jeje. Se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, bien, aquí está el capítulo seis. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y sus consejos para mejorar. Como ya les había comentado voy a tratar de cuidar esos detallitos de los dialogos que me señalaron aunque no les prometo un cambio inmediato, estoy seguro de que entienden que esto puede llevar un tiempecito así que si les pido un poco de paciencia y si es posible que me digan si ven algún avance en este y los demás capítulos que faltan. Así mismo si creen que por tratar de mejorarlo lo estoy empeorando les pido que me digan para ponerle remedio lo antes posible.

Bueno, pues los dejo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Saludos.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 6: Ahora lo Sabes

-Viejo, estás delirando- decía P.J. a su amigo Max mientras caminaban.

-Ya no sé ni que pensar, P.J.- contestó Max.

-Piensa en que tu papá está bien, debería darte gusto que todavía está vivo- dijo P.J.

-Me da gusto y estoy feliz de que todo fuera solo un susto, ya sabes, eso de creer que ya no lo contaba fue horrible. Pero aún así las cosas están muy raras- siguió Max.

-¿Raras, por qué?-

-Te juro que estaba muerto. Sentí su corazón y su pulso y no estaba vivo. Luego desaparece y de repente regresa así nada más diciendo que está satisfecho y que no tiene hambre… llevaba días sin comer nada- explicó Max.

-Pues sí, es extraño pero no es para tanto. Tal vez no tenía hambre o no tenía ganas, no sabemos qué tan duro sea pasar por lo que él pasó ni cómo se siente una vez que se está recuperado- razonó P.J.

-No es solo eso, amigo. Prácticamente no durmió en toda la noche y hoy se levantó tardísimo, él normalmente despierta temprano-

-Exageras, Max-

-Aún no termino, mientras se duchaba fui a arreglar su cama y descubrí sangre en su almohada- dijo Max.

-¿Sangre?, ¿se cortó con algo?-

-Eso pensé, así que cuando salió del baño lo revisé pero no tenía nada… esa sangre no era suya- terminó Max.

-¿Entonces de quien era?-

-Ese es el punto, él estaba solo en el cuarto. Me preocupa eso, no se si alguien se esté metiendo sin que nos demos cuenta-

-Vaya, en serio que han pasado cosas escalofriantes en estos días. Ya vez la noticia del hombre que atacaron anoche- dijo P.J.

-Sí, me enteré de eso- respondió Max.

-Pobre tipo, dicen que se salvó de milagro- comentó P.J.

-Al menos no le pasó nada que no se pudiera curar- dijo Max –Bueno, creo que mejor regreso a casa, ya se está haciendo de noche y algo me dice que no debo dejar a papá solo-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, amigo, y ya no te angusties. ¿Quieres?- terminó P.J.

-Lo intentaré, hasta mañana- se despidió Max.

Los dos amigos se despidieron nuevamente y el joven Goof caminó rumbo a su hogar a la vez que el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más. Unos minutos después ya estaba llegando a su casa, la cual para su decepción estaba con las luces apagadas.

Max llegó hasta la puerta, sacó sus llaves y abrió. Una vez adentro descubrió que la sala estaba iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de algunas velas. Pensó que todo se debía a una falla eléctrica pero descartó esa idea al notar que el resto de la calle si contaba con luz.

Algo no andaba bien, no le gustaba para nada ese nuevo sentimiento que nacía en su interior. Una parte de él le gritaba que saliera corriendo de ahí cuanto antes, pero la idea de su padre esperándolo se lo impedía.

-Pá, ya llegué- anunció Max -¿Estás en casa?-

Por unos cuantos segundos hubo silencio absoluto. El muchacho se imaginó que Goofy había salido así que reconsideró la idea de salir de ahí. No obstante al momento de dar media vuelta para retirarse se topó con la figura de su padre de pie frente a él.

Max se espantó un poco, no esperaba encontrarlo de esa forma. De hecho ni había escuchado cuando se acercó a él, hubiera jurado que Goofy había aparecido de repente como un fantasma.

-Hola Maxie- dijo Goofy con un tono indiferente en su voz.

-¡Papá!, ¡no hagas eso!, ¡me asustaste!- protestó Max.

Goofy pareció ignorar lo que le había contestado su hijo y solo se limitó a sonreírle sarcásticamente.

-Ven, hijo, quiero que veas algo- dijo Goofy casi en un susurro.

-¿Ahora?, pero ya es tarde y ya me quiero ir a dormir- comentó Max.

-Vamos, la noche apenas comienza- respondió Goofy dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Max no tuvo otra opción más que seguir a su padre por mucho que deseara quedarse. Ambos Goofs subieron al automóvil e iniciaron el viaje a un sitio que Max no conocía.

-Pá, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el chico.

-Ya verás hijo, ya verás- dijo Goofy.

-Otra cosa, ¿se fundieron los fusibles en la casa?, ¿Por qué todas las luces estaban apagadas?- preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-

-No, pero es raro-

-Acostúmbrate, Max, porque a partir de hoy no volverá a haber luz eléctrica en la casa-

-No te entiendo-

-Ya lo harás, Max. Mira, llegamos- indicó Goofy estacionándose en un sitio oscuro y desolado de la carretera. Max no entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero cuando su padre bajó del auto, él hizo lo mismo. Goofy caminó hasta unos arbustos cerca de ahí, detrás de ellos se podía percibir una leve luz naranja.

Max siguió a Goofy y poco después descubrió que aquella luz emanaba de una fogata. Al parecer era un campamento, solo que en lugar de niños exploradores era unos cuantos sujetos de aspecto rudo.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó Max.

-Nadie importante- dijo Goofy –Solo una pandilla de criminales y asesinos. La policía los está buscando desde hace meses-

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?, esos tipos deben ser peligrosos- dijo Max preocupado.

-Tranquilo, hijo. Después de hoy no van representar ninguna amenaza-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?... un momento, no estás pensando en hacerle al héroe otra vez y entregarlos, ¿verdad?-

Goofy rió levemente ante el ingenuo razonamiento de su hijo.

-¿Héroe?, por supuesto que no, Max. De hecho es todo lo contrario- dijo Goofy divertido.

Max volteó a ver a su padre, cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto por las sombras.

-Es hora de que te enteres, Maxie- comentó Goofy a la vez que su cara se hacía visible para el muchacho. Max dio un grito de terror al notar que el aspecto de su padre había cambiado, no era más el Goofy amistoso y alegre que todos conocían, ahora tenía un aspecto diabólico.

Sus ojos se había ennegrecido y sus pupilas ahora brillaban en un escalofriante color rojo fosforescente. Sus dientes ahora lucían filosos y puntiagudos y su piel misma parecía haber envejecido. Era literalmente un monstruo de pie justo al lado de Max.

Goofy soltó una risotada malévola y ante los horrorizados ojos de Max salió volando de ahí dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia los criminales.

-¡Papá!, ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Max alarmado.

El espectáculo siguiente fue en serio perturbador. Goofy se abalanzó sobre uno de los sujetos y antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar ya le había clavado sus colmillos en el cuello.

Los otros hombres se dieron cuenta de esto y entonces el pánico se apoderó de ellos. Algunos de ellos salieron huyendo y otros tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle a Goofy. No obstante, el adulto Goof esquivó todas las balas y en cuestión de segundos los derribó a todos en un horrendo y sangriento festín

-¡Papá!, ¡No!, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- gritó Max cerrando los ojos para no ver aquella masacre.

Poco después los gritos cesaron y un completo silencio inundó todo el ambiente. Max finalmente tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos solo para ver a su padre de pie frente a él. La fogata ardía detrás de él y varios cadáveres yacían a su alrededor. El aspecto de Goofy había regresado a la normalidad, se veía igual que siempre excepto por las pequeñas manchas rojas que salían de su boca.

-Papá… ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Max aterrado.

-Ahora sabes lo que soy, hijo. Lo que pronto serás tú- contestó Goofy.

-…No-

-Créeme, te gustará. Jamás envejecerás, jamás morirás, tendrás habilidades mas allá de tu imaginación- explicó Goofy.

-…No…no-

-La única condición es que tendrás que alimentarte, si entiendes de lo que hablo, jejeje-

-…Esto…es una… pesadilla-

-Ven, Maxie. Únete a mí, sé un hijo de la noche igual que yo… es divertido ser vampiro-

Continuará………


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá les guste y gracias por sus reviews. Saludos.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 7: Ya No Eres mi Papá

-¡No es cierto!, ¡por favor dime que no es cierto!- gritaba Max mirando a su padre con horror.

-Ven conmigo, Max, te va a gustar ser un hijo de la noche- dijo Goofy sonriendo con crueldad.

-¡No quiero!, ¡no puedo convertirme en un asesino!- contestó el muchacho.

-No te asustes, Max. ¿No confías en tu papá?-

-¡Tú no eres mi papá!, ¡ya no!, ¡te convertiste en un monstruo!-

-Max, obedece a tu padre-

-¡No!, ¡mi padre en verdad está muerto!, ¡tú eres un demonio y no voy a dejar que me conviertas en uno también!- siguió Max alterado y arrastrándose hacia atrás tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Goofy.

Goofy lo miraba sereno y con el seño fruncido, sin duda estaba perdiendo la paciencia y al chico le aterraba lo que pudiera ocurrir. Ahora sabía que su padre ya no era el de antes, era un chupa sangre, un vampiro.

-Me temo que no tienes opción Max- dijo Goofy un poco molesto.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto. Papá, tú no eres así- dijo Max comenzando a llorar.

-Ya lo dijiste, no soy tu padre. Y más te vale aceptar tu destino- gruñó Goofy –Te juro que si no cooperas y te unes a mi amo yo mismo me encargaré de matarte en este momento-

Max no podía creer lo que sucedía, estaba completamente solo en medio de la nada. Su padre en verdad estaba dispuesto a convertirlo en un vampiro y si no accedía entonces su vida terminaría. Las dos alternativas eran horribles. En ese momento Goofy cambió su tono de voz a uno más comprensivo, con la esperanza de que de ese modo Max no opondría resistencia.

-Ser vampiro no es malo, Maxie- dijo Goofy –Como ya te dije tendrás poderes, podrás volar, verás en la oscuridad. Te volverás inmortal, hijo, ¿acaso hay algo mejor que eso?-

-Aún con todo eso, tendría que matar gente inocente- respondió Max.

-Bueno, un pequeño precio. ¿Pero que importan los demás?, para que tu vivas por siempre otros tienen que morirse-

-No, no quiero la inmortalidad si eso significa dañar a otros-

-Es la única forma en la que la puedes obtener, hijo-

¡Entonces no la quiero!, prefiero vivir mi vida hasta el momento en que llegue mi hora- dijo Max decidido-

-¡Si te pones pesado esa hora llegará más rápido de lo que piensas!- exclamó Goofy retomando su apariencia de vampiro y olvidando por completo su actuación de padre amoroso.

Max sabía que tenía que reaccionar rápido si quería seguir con vida. Estaba decidió a no entregarse al mal pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar que un vampiro malévolo acabara con él. Por otro lado no se atrevía tampoco a atacar para defensa propia, no tenía el valor para herir a su propio padre por mucho que este hubiera cambiado.

Por su parte, Goofy no mostraba ni el más mínimo indicio de misericordia. Cualquier posible sentimiento paternal sin duda había sido opacado por las fuerzas malignas. Nada ni nadie lo iba a detener a convertir o asesinar a Max, todo dependía de la siguiente reacción del muchacho.

En un reflejo de supervivencia y con todo el dolor de su corazón, Max tomó un puñado de tierra del suelo y justo antes de que Goofy pudiera clavarle los colmillos le arrojó la tierra en los ojos. El vampiro Goof dio un grito de coraje y dolor y retrocedió frotándose los ojos, los cuales ahora le ardían por el contacto con la tierra.

Max aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse y comenzar a correr lo más rápido que podía rumbo al automóvil. Afortunadamente Goofy había dejado las llaves en al vehículo, facilitándole a Max un medio de escape. El joven subió al auto lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera le preocupó colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Con las manos temblorosas encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador. El auto inmediatamente comenzó a moverse, aunque puesto que Max no era un conductor muy experimentado le costaba algo de trabajo no salirse del camino.

Sudaba frío, estaba sumamente asustado y más cuando por el espejo retrovisor notó una sombra tambaleándose en el aire mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Una par de ojos rojos se notaban en aquella figura y Max supo al instante que se trataba de Goofy.

Estar al volante de un vehículo que no sabía conducir muy bien, solo en medio de la carretera, en la oscuridad casi total y con un ser oscuro persiguiéndolo era por mucho la peor experiencia de su vida. Una risa macabra resonó entonces helándole la sangre. Los ojos de Max lagrimeaban por el terror y su respiración era cada vez más intensa. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeándole el pecho desde dentro.

Unos minutos después pudo divisar las reconfortantes luces de la ciudad frente a él, era literalmente un brillo de esperanza que rompía las sombras de la noche.

-Ya casi, solo un poco mas- pensó mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Por primera vez una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, tal vez so lograba llegar hasta un lugar concurrido estaría a salvo por el momento. Muy probablemente algún oficial de policía lo detendría por conducir sin licencia y con exceso de velocidad pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. De hecho, era lo que esperaba, seguramente estaría más seguro en la jefatura de policía donde tendría a muchos guardias vigilándolo, aunque fuera en calidad de detenido.

Lamentablemente para él su suerte distaba mucho de mejorar. A un par de kilómetros de llegar a la ciudad el techo del auto fue perforado por un par de garras y eventualmente arrancado como si fuese de cartón. Max dio un leve vistazo a su retaguardia y entonces notó que Goofy acababa de alcanzarlo. Ahora sin la seguridad del techo del auto estaba expuesto a la furia del vampiro.

-¡Mas te vale que cooperes, Maximiliano!, ¡prometo que no te va a doler… mucho!- exclamó Goofy.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó Max.

-¡Nunca!, ¡eres mío!- rió Goofy extendiendo una de sus manos, ahora garras, listo para sujetar a Max por el hombro.

Comprendiendo que estaba perdido, Max decidió probar algo nuevo. En vez de seguir conduciendo a toda velocidad pisó el freno bruscamente haciendo que el auto se detuviera de golpe. Goofy fue tomado por sorpresa ante esta acción y salió volando hacia adelante golpeándose fuertemente contra el pavimento.

Max iba a retroceder para continuar huyendo pero Goofy fue más rápido y se abalanzó sobre las llantas del automóvil. Pronto, las dos llantas delanteras estuvieron desgarradas e imposibilitadas para seguir rodando. El auto definitivamente ya no serviría de nada.

El muchacho saltó fuera del auto y comenzó a correr nuevamente rumbo a la ciudad. Goofy notó esto y lo persiguió sabiendo que gracias a su velocidad de vampiro no tardaría en darle alcance.

Poco después ya habían ingresado a la zona habitada pero por desgracia no había nadie cerca, todos estaban dormidos o en sus trabajos. Max comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio instantes antes de sentir unas afiladas garras clavándose en sus hombros. Goofy acababa de atraparlo y sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada lo arrojó contra una pared cercana.

Max se impactó quedando algo aturdido por el golpe y por las heridas en sus hombros. El dolor era fuerte pero el miedo era aún mayor. Max solo se quedó tendido en el suelo mirando a su padre acercándose a él con la crueldad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Me decepcionas hijo, creí que te había enseñado a obedecer a tus mayores- dijo Goofy.

Max no respondió, sabía lo que seguía. Ya no tenía medio de escape, la única persona que podría ayudarlo era la misma que ahora lo estaba amenazando. El final estaba cerca y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo voy a preguntar… ¿Te unes a mi o mueres?- dijo Goofy con voz seria.

Max ya no podía resistirlo, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolo emocional. Jamás hubiera imaginado que sería eliminado por su propio padre. No quería aceptarlo pero un último vistazo a la sangre que brotaba de sus hombros lastimados acabó con sus dudas. Esa era su nueva realidad y no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarla.

Cerró sus ojos y resignado dijo la que tal vez sería su última palabra. Una palabra que marcaba el fin del camino pero a la vez la salvación de su alma.

-…Muero- dijo por fin Max sumamente triste.

-Cómo quieras- respondió Goofy –Pero no digas que no traté de salvarte y compartir contigo la eternidad-

Goofy se acercó lentamente a Max listo para hacerlo pedazos. Su hijo por su parte no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería ver nuevamente a su padre convertido en un monstruo y de ese modo le era un poco menos difícil soportarlo.

El ahora vampiro abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos y se disponía a morder el cuello del joven cuando una inoportunamente familiar voz se escuchó.

-¿Sr. Goof?, ¿Max? Al fin los encontramos- era la voz de P.J.

Resulta que el muchacho Pete acababa de llegar acompañado de su padre, Bobby y Roxanne. Los recientes acontecimientos habían hecho que constantemente supervisaran la casa de los Goofs y al no encontrarlos ahí, habían salido a buscaros.

-¡Por Dios,!, ¡Max!, ¡estás herido!- exclamó Roxanne al ver los ensangrentados hombros de su novio.

Max, quien ya había abierto los ojos, ahora miraba la nueva sonrisa cínica que mostraba la cara de Goofy.

-Creo que tendremos que dejar nuestro asunto para después, Max… después de que me encargue de ellos- susurró Goofy.

Su aspecto era nuevamente el de una persona normal y ahora actuaba como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

-No se preocupen, amigos, Max solo tuvo un pequeño accidente pero ya estoy atendiéndolo- dijo Goofy sonriente.

-¿Seguro, Goof?, ¿esas heridas se ven graves- comentó Pedro.

-Te digo que no hay problema, aunque si insistes, tal vez nos serviría un poco de ayuda- siguió Goofy –Acérquense, tal vez nos puedan ayudar-

-¡No!, ¡aléjense de aquí!- gritó Max comprendiendo las funestas intenciones de su padre.

-Ignórenlo, está algo perturbado y confundido-

-¡No le crean!, ¡solo váyanse!-

Todos estaban confundidos por lo que veían, no sabían a quien hacerle caso. Lo que no sabían era que efectivamente sus vidas ahora estaban en un gran peligro.

Continuará………


	8. Chapter 8

Octavo Capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y muy feliz navidad a todos. Que se la pasen muy bien con todos sus seres queridos. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 8: Una Vez Mordido

Max contemplaba aterrorizado como Goofy planeaba no solo aniquilarlo a él, sino también a todos sus amigos. Estaba desesperado por no poder hablar debido a que tenía la mano de Goofy cubriéndole la boca. Además los otros no parecían tener intenciones de irse y aunque así fuera su padre los atraparía rápidamente gracias a la gran velocidad de vampiro que ahora poseía.

Sus hombros le dolían, y mucho. Era como si le hubieran colocado hielo debajo de la piel, necesitaba atender sus heridas y pronto pero no tenía como hacerlo. Su desgracia se incrementó con la imagen de Roxanne caminando lentamente hacia ellos, seguramente preocupada por la sangre que brotaba de sus hombros pero sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Dispuesto a salvar la vida de los demás, aunque no pudiera salvarse él mismo, le dio una fuerte mordida Goofy en la mano logrando que este lo soltara. Goofy gritó de dolor y de furia mientras que Max intentó aprovechar el tiempo que tendría, el cual seguramente no sería mucho, después de todo acababa de hacer enojar a un vampiro asesino.

-¡Corre, Roxanne!, ¡todos huyan de aquí!- gritó Max con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Pero qué pasa Max…?- intentó preguntar Roxanne pero se calló en seco ante una de las escenas más horripilantes de su vida.

Sumamente enojado por la mordida que acababa de recibir de su hijo, Goofy había dejado de concentrarse en su apariencia humana y ahora, ante todos, mostraba su identidad monstruosa.

-¡Niño tonto!- gritó Goofy a la vez que sujetaba a Max de la camisa y volvía a azotarlo contra la pared.

-¡Max!- gritó Roxanne asustada por ver como lastimaban a su novio y por la abominación en la que se había convertido su suegro.

Goofy volteó a mirarlos a todos con la maldad reflejada en su cara, como todo un depredador que ha elegido a su siguiente presa.

-Bueno, suficiente de juegos- dijo Goofy con perversidad.

Roxanne comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras que miraba con terror los deseos homicidas en los ojos de Goofy. Sin duda era maldad pura lo que el adulto emanaba, un incontrolable amor por la sangre y la matanza.

-¿Qué le pasó, Sr. Goof?- preguntó Roxanne casi tartamudeando.

-Lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme en la vida. Obtuve poder, vida eterna, respeto y la capacidad de infundir terror en los que me rodean- explicó Goofy.

-Alguien le hizo esto, usted no es así- dijo Roxanne –Usted jamás dañaría a nadie y mucho menos a su hijo-

-Le di la oportunidad de unirse a mí y la rechazó… y a mi señor no le va a gustar eso- dijo Goofy.

-¿Su señor?, ¿a quién se refiere?-

-Tú no tienes ni por qué enterarte, de hecho, no tienes que enterarte de nada más. Porque este lugar se va a convertir en tu tumba, jajajajaja- rió Goofy preparándose para atacar.

Roxanne siguió caminando hacia a tras cada vez más rápido, a su vez Goofy también se le acercaba flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Mostraba sus colmillos amenazantes mientras que nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo, querían ayudar a Roxanne antes de que la atrapara pero estaban paralizados.

-Tranquila… será rápido, tal vez ni lo sientas- sonrió Goofy instantes antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Roxanne gritó y del miedo cayó al suelo, parecía que era el fin para la chica pero ante la sorpresa de todos, algo detuvo a Goofy en el aire y logró derribarlo antes de llegar hasta Roxanne.

El vampiro se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y luego volteó a ver sus piernas, las cuales estaban aprisionadas por los brazos de su hijo Max. El chico Goof había logrado reaccionar rápido, a pesar de estar lastimado, y había conseguido detener a su padre antes de que asesinara a su novia.

-¡Corre, Roxanne!, ¡maldita sea, todos váyanse de aquí!- gritó Max desesperado.

-¡Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos, Maximiliano!- exclamó Goofy furioso.

-¡No!, ¡no te voy a dejar que lastimes a nuestros amigos!- respondió Max.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡No!-

-¡Con un demonio!, ¡no creas que no estoy dispuesto a asesinarte solo porque eres mi hijo!-

-¡Hazlo si quieres!, ¡pero a Roxanne y a los demás no los vas a tocar!- gritó Max desafiante.

Roxanne seguía en el suelo mirándolos perpleja, era demasiado perturbadora esa escena. No era como si Max y Goofy nunca pelearan pero esta vez las cosas eran serias. No era un simple pleito, literalmente había vidas en riesgo.

-¡Roxanne!, ¡Vete de aquí de una maldita vez!- seguía gritando Max.

-¡Pero, Max…!-

-¡No te preocupes por mí, solo lárguense!-

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Ni crean que se van a escapar de mi!- exclamó Goofy arrastrándose hacia Roxanne.

Para este momento los otros ya habían reaccionado y habían corrido hacia Roxanne ayudándola a levantarse y comenzando a alejarse de ahí. Todos corrían por sus vidas hasta que P.J. se detuvo en seco preocupado por su amigo Max, el cual no parecía tener intenciones de escapar.

-Esperen, no podemos dejar a Max- les dijo a los demás.

Estas palabras hicieron que todos entraran en una terrible incógnita. Estaban de acuerdo en que no podían abandonar a Max a su suerte y menos herido como estaba pero tampoco querían acercarse a Goofy sabiendo que este podía atacarlos sin piedad.

P.J. estaba decidido a regresar por su mejor amigo pero los demás lo dudaban. Al final Bobby decidió unirse a chico Pete.

-Tiene razón, ustedes huyan de aquí y nosotros intentaremos ayudarlo… no vale la pena que todos nos arriesguemos- dijo Bobby.

No hizo falta analizarlo mucho, por lo visto era lo más sensato que podían hacer. Así, Pedro y Roxanne se alejaron del lugar mientras que Bobby y P.J. regresaron en auxilio de Max.

El muchacho Goof seguía forcejeando tratando de darles tiempo a sus amigos para que escaparan. Su padre en verdad se estaba enojando y no tardaría mucho antes de que sus fuerzas superaran a Max y pudiera liberarse.

-No puedes protegerlos, nadie puede- dijo Goofy.

-Al menos lo voy a intentar- contestó Max comenzando a jadear del cansancio.

Segundos después ocurrió lo inevitable, Goofy logró liberarse del agarre de Max y rápido como el sonido sujetó a su hijo por el cuello mirándolo con odio.

-Nadie puede contra mí… y es hora de que te enteres, niño estúpido- terminó Goofy.

Max lo miraba con miedo, pero a su vez con resignación. Su hora había llegado, eso le quedaba claro, ya nada lo podría salvar. Solo esperaba que su sacrificio hubiera servido para que los demás estuvieran a salvo y tal vez ellos pudieran detener la maldad que había corrompido a su padre.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, nadie habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera la llegada de P.J. Y Bobby lo habría remediado. Todos fueron testigos de cómo Goofy abría su boca ferozmente y sin ninguna compasión mordía el cuello del chico.

-¡Noooo!- gritaron P.J. y Bobby ante tal espectáculo.

Max intentó gritar pero el dolor era tanto que ni siquiera podía hacerlo. Un pequeño río de sangre brotaba de los labios de Goofy mientras inyectaba su demoniaco veneno en las venas de Max. Al final había decidió no matarlo, mucho peor, acababa de condenar su espíritu.

Una vez terminado su infame acto arrojó a Max al suelo y volteó a ver con malicia a los muchachos.

-Por ahora los perdonare a ustedes… pero solo porque quiero que mi Maxie sea el que termine con sus vidas, jajajaja- se burló.

-Jamás haré eso- jadeó Max colocándose la mano en la herida.

-Oh, sí lo harás. Disfruta tus ultimas horas como humano, hijo, porque ahora que la semilla del mal corre por todo tu cuerpo te convertirás en un vampiro como yo- explicó Goofy. Instantes después dio una risotada malévola y desapareció.

P.J. y Bobby corrieron entonces al lado de su amigo solo para comprobar con frustración que dos orificios rojos se encontraban en su cuello. Ahora estaba maldito y no sabían que hacer ahora.

-Max, amigo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó P.J. sabiendo de sobra que su pregunta era muy absurda.

-Claro que no, P.J.- dijo Max sumamente angustiado –Nada está bien. Ahora soy… soy… un monstruo, un demonio-

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Antes que nada, Feliz Año Nuevoa todos. Ahora si, noveno capítulo, espero que les guste. En cuanto a mi amiga TheCursedPrincess, ya leí el correo que me mandaste (tu sabes cual), está súper bueno, en serio, me encanta como escribes y gracias por mandarmelo.

Ahora si, el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 9: Vampiro o Huérfano, Eh Ahí la Cuestión

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que habían visto a Goofy. El ahora vampiro ya no había regresado a su casa puesto que ya no era necesaria su mascarada. En ese tiempo Max se había visto presa del miedo y la desesperación por el conocimiento de que no le quedaba mucho como humano.

Se sentía enfermo, como si fuera a darle gripe pero a un nivel más alto. La cabeza le dolía, era textualmente como agonizar. Sabía que estaba pasando por el mismo proceso que su padre cuando regresó, la maldición del vampiro ahora corría por sus venas y la frustración por no haber podido evitarlo lo molestaba bastante.

Ahora comprendía a su padre cuando le decía que huyera. Todo estaba claro por fin, aunque de nada le servía. Estaba seguro de que algo le había sucedido a Goofy durante el viaje de trabajo, ahí es donde debió ser mordido por un vampiro. A su regreso él ya conocía su destino y lo que estaba punto de hacer.

"Corres peligro aquí", era lo que su padre le había dicho. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso tal vez nada estaría sucediendo. Aún así no se arrepentía de haberse quedado, su papá lo necesitaba y al menos tenía la satisfacción de haber intentado ayudarlo, aunque eso al final le hubiera costado su vida mortal.

P.J. constantemente iba a visitarlo y lo ayudaba a relajarse, pero Max sabía que esas visitas pronto tendrían que suspenderse. No quería que su amigo se viera involucrado en su problema. Por supuesto que apreciaba la preocupación del chico Pete, le hacía más llevadera su carga.

Esa noche Max no se sentía muy bien para ir a patinar o al cine, solo quería caminar. De ese modo terminó yendo con su amigo a un simple paseo por los alrededores. Era tranquilizante aún poder sentir el frío de la noche, la humedad del rocío y el viento en su cara. Sensaciones que pronto desaparecerían.

Luego de un par de horas de caminar decidieron sentarse en una banca del parque para tomar un descanso. Frente a ellos algunos niños jugueteaban con sus padres mientras reían alegremente. Por extraño que parezca, la inocencia de esos niños les resultaba como un consuelo luego de haber presenciado tanta oscuridad, y más viniendo de Goofy.

Max sonreía mientras los niños pasaban delante de él jugando, no obstante, el mismo espectáculo que lo hacía sentir bien ahora estaba a punto de recordarle su funesta realidad. Un niño pequeño que corría por ahí con los cordones de los zapatos desamarrados tropezó y cayó al suelo.

El golpe no había sido fuerte pero si lo suficiente para provocarle un pequeño raspón en la rodilla. El pequeño lloraba por el dolor mientras que su madre se acercaba a él comprensiva para ayudarlo y curar su herida.

Lo que preocupó al muchacho Goof no había sido la caída del niño, no había sido nada grave. Lo que en verdad le había causado terror fue la diminuta herida del pequeño. Una pequeña manchita de sangre lo había puesto muy nervioso, con miedo… con hambre. La transformación ya estaba efectuándose.

-Vámonos- dijo Max a P.J.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó su amigo.

-Solo vámonos… por favor- dijo Max con las manos temblorosas.

P.J. volteó a ver al niño entonces y una vez que descubrió su herida comprendió a la perfección lo que sucedía. Se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a Max a alejarse de ahí, la preocupación había aumentado también en él.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente y que Max se calmó un poco se detuvieron nuevamente.

-Perdón por eso- pidió Max.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- lo tranquilizó P.J.

-Creo que esta debe ser la última vez que nos veamos, amigo- dijo Max serenamente.

-No digas eso, sabes que no te vamos a abandonar así nada más-

-No es cuestión de lealtad o amistad, P.J., me estoy convirtiendo en un asesino y no quiero que eso ocurra mientras ustedes están cerca-

-Pero Max-

-Papá me pidió que me fuera cuando él apenas se estaba convirtiendo. No lo escuché y mira como terminé- dijo Max triste.

-Debe haber alguna forma de revertir el hechizo. No lo sé, tal vez rezando o algo. Créeme, aún hay esperanza-

-No, P.J., ya no tengo esperanza- terminó Max sentándose en el suelo y con ganas de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

El chico Pete se sentía terrible por ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado. No era como si hubiera reprobado una materia o si lo hubieran sorprendido fumando en la escuela. Ni siquiera era como su hubiera embarazado a una chica antes de tiempo. Se trataba de un problema muy grande y totalmente fuera de su comprensión.

Al final solo hizo lo único que podía por el momento, se sentó al lado de Max y lo rodeó con su brazo para que este pudiera desahogarse. No era mucho, pero al menos era algo y Max lo agradecía como nunca antes en la vida.

-¿Sabes?, a mi no me importaría tener un amigo vampiro- dijo P.J.

-No se trata de ser un vampiro y ya. Tu mismo lo viste, papá estaba dispuesto a asesinarme. Si él estaba listo para matar a su propio hijo imagínate lo que haré yo- dijo Max –Papá era la bondad encarnada, y yo, bueno, no soy precisamente un ángel… me asusta pensar en que podría convertirme en un vampiro peor aún que mi papá-

Esas palabras hicieron pensar a P.J., tenían mucho sentido. Cuando uno se convertía en vampiro perdía todo rastro de amor y amistad. Si Goofy disfrutó lastimando a Max, él no tendría ninguna piedad con sus amigos. Por primera vez el miedo a estar con Max lo abordó. No obstante, P.J. no salió corriendo, los recuerdos de su infancia con Max lo hacían quedarse.

Por lo visto era cierto que el joven Goof estaba condenado y sin la más mínima esperanza que pudiera salvarlo. No obstante las cosas estaban punto de dar un giro inesperado para ambos. En ese momento, mientras los dos amigos se encontraban en la más profunda depresión, un misterioso anciano se acercó a donde ellos estaban. El hombre lucía un aspecto andrajoso y por lo visto la difícil vida que llevaba había causado una leve demencia en él.

Al verlo, Los dos chicos pensaron que se trataba de un indigente buscando algunas monedas. P.J. estaba a punto de darle algunas cuando el hombre se negó al ofrecimiento.

-No, muchacho. Gracias pero no busco dinero- dijo el anciano.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó P.J.

-Tu amigo… por lo que veo, él tiene problemas- dijo el hombre.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados, no sabían que contestar. Seguramente el anciano se refería a problemas de adolescente o algo así, por lo que dejaron que continuara hablando.

-Yo sé lo que te pasa, muchacho- dijo el viejo a Max.

-No tiene idea- contestó el chico Goof.

-Oh, sí. Lo sé… a mi hijo le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a ti-

-Lo dudo mucho, además, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de saber qué me pasa?-

-Una vez que o has vivido no lo olvidas nunca- contestó el viejo –Aún recuerdo cuando mi hijo comenzó a transformarse-

Esta última palabra captó la completa atención de ambos jóvenes. Por lo visto el hombre si tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿Su hijo era… un…?-

-Un vampiro, así es- contestó el viejo.

-¿Pero cómo es que…?- intentó preguntar P.J. pero el anciano lo interrumpió.

-La verdad recordar eso es demasiado doloroso para mí. Quisiera no entrar en detalles, solo diré que los últimos días de mi hijo fueron horribles. Cuando lo perdí me dediqué a buscar respuestas- explicó el hombre –A tratar de encontrar un antídoto para evitar que otra persona pasara por lo mismo que él-

-Lamento oír lo de su hijo… en serio, sé por lo que está pasando- dijo Max.

-Tú aún tienes remedio. Tu transformación aún no se completa, de ser así no habría ninguna posibilidad de salvarte-

Al oír esto, Max se llenó de tristeza por pensar en que la transformación de su padre ciertamente se había completado algunos días antes. Era oficial que lo había perdido para siempre.

-Mira- siguió el anciano –Hay solo dos formas de curar a un vampiro. La primera es destruyendo al vampiro mayór, pero es una tarea casi imposible, además nadie conoce su identidad. Lo único que averigüé de él fueron sus iniciales: "JF"-

-¿JF?- preguntó Max.

-Así es, si lograras aniquilarlo todos los vampiros volverían a la normalidad. Pero como dije antes, es prácticamente imposible. La otra opción es, en casos inconclusos como el tuyo… matar al vampiro que te mordió-

-¿Qué?-

-Matarlo, si destruyes al vampiro que te mordió quedarás libre de la maldición- explicó el anciano.

-¡No puedo matarlo!... es… mi padre- dijo Max.

El anciano mostró una expresión de melancolía por el muchacho entonces. En serio estaba en un gran aprieto.

-Siento escuchar eso, muchacho. No sé que más decirte- dijo el viejo comenzando a retirarse –Dependerá de tus prioridades. ¿Qué prefieres ser?, Vampiro o huérfano-

Una vez dicho esto, el anciano se alejó de ahí. Las cosas no hacían más que empeorar y a decir verdad, Max estaba mucho mejor antes. Añoraba conocer un método para salvarse, pero el dichoso método no le había gustado para nada. No podía hacerlo, no quería.

-Max… amigo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó P.J.

-No voy a matar a papá, P.J.- dijo Max –Creo que mi destino siempre estuvo marcado. Marcado por el mal-

Continuará………


	10. Chapter 10

Uf, al fin lo terminé, lo que es no tener nada que hacer. Por fin aquí está el ultimo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer a Heich-Ess por sus reviews y en especial a mi gran amiga **TheCursedPrincess91** por todo su apoyo y por sus reviews. Esta historia va dedicada para ella, mil gracias por leerme y por todos tus sabios consejos para mejorar, en serio eres una gran escritora y una gran amiga.

Bueno, sin mas preambulos aquí está el final de Noche Roja, espero que les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Noche Roja

Capítulo 10: Jason Fellowes

-No Max, no puedes rendirte- suplicaba P.J. a su amigo.

-No hay más que hacer. Tu escuchaste al anciano… ya estoy muerto- respondió Max.

-Sí, lo escuché. Y si no mal recuerdo dijo que había aún esperanza- siguió P.J.

Max volteó a ver a P.J. con dureza, como diciéndole "no seas tonto" con la mirada. La susodicha solución era tan terrible co0mo el mal mismo y no estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio por salvarse él.

-No voy a matar a mi papá- dijo secamente el joven Goof.

-No estoy hablando de eso… me refiero a la otra solución- comentó P.J.

-No nos hagamos falsas ilusiones, amigo. Aprecio que te preocupes por mí pero ambos sabemos que es imposible- contestó Max tristemente –Ni en sueños podríamos destruir al vampiro mayor, ni siquiera sabemos quién es-

-Todavía tenemos tiempo. Podemos investigar-

-¿En dónde?, ¿crees que esa información se pueda conseguir en internet o en la biblioteca? El vampiro jefe nunca revelaría su posición ni su identidad-

-Tenemos sus iniciales-

-Oh sí, eso nos ayudará mucho. No seas ingenuo amigo, no vamos a lograrlo y aunque lo hiciéramos no tendríamos la más mínima oportunidad contra él. Sin duda es muy poderoso, más aún que papá- dijo Max

-Tenemos que intentarlo-

-No vamos a poder hacerlo-

-Tal vez si, nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos-

-No vale la pena. Nos van a matar-

-¿Qué más da?, si no hacemos nada de todos modos estaremos muertos-

-¡Por Dios!, ¡ya deja de fantasear! ¿Por qué insistes con esto aún cuando ya no hay esperanza?-

-¡Porque no quiero que te pase nada!... no quiero ver como mi mejor amigos se convierte en un chupa sangre- dijo P.J. con la voz entrecortada.

Ante esta reacción de su amigo, Max comprendió que ese problema no solo era de él. Sus amigos y conocidos también estaban sufriendo por ello, aunque no fueran ellos los que se estaban convirtiendo en monstruos también sufrían por todo lo ocurrido.

Los recuerdos de cómo le había afectado saber la condición de su padre invadieron su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba, era difícil saber quien la pasaba peor, la persona que tenía el problema o aquellos que solo podían ser espectadores sin la capacidad de hacer algo para ayudar.

P.J. había sido su amigo, su compañero, su cómplice, su hermano desde que eran pequeños. Sin duda era muy doloroso para el joven Pete perderlo de esa manera. Así mismo era admirable que P.J. aún tuviera la decisión de continuar intentándolo. Por lo visto no iba a ceder mientras hubiera esperanzas, aún si eso significaba arriesgar su propia vida.

-Lo siento, P.J., se que solo tratas de ayudarme. Es solo que no quiero que te crees falsas esperanzas tal y como yo lo hice con papá. No quiero que tu sufras la misma decepción ni el mismo destino que yo- dijo Max.

-Sé muy bien que es difícil, Max. Podría darme por vencido y alejarme de ti antes de que te convirtieras. Mudarme con mi familia y vivir una vida normal fuera del mundo vampiro… pero nunca dejaría de atormentarme la idea de ti y tu papá cazando y matando gente y que yo pude ayudarlos y no lo hice- contestó P.J.

-No quiero exponerte-

-Y yo no quiero abandonarte. Por favor, Max. Estoy consciente del peligro- dijo P.J. –Pero si de verdad este es el fin de nuestra amistad quiero terminarla con el pensamiento de que intentamos salvarla-

Max lo meditó unos momentos, P.J. no iba a echarse para atrás ni mucho menos irse de la ciudad. No tenía otra alternativa, mas no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a más personas.

-De acuerdo, seguramente perderemos el tiempo pero hagámoslo- dijo finalmente Max –Intentemos encontrar al vampiro mayor… solo te pido una cosa-

-¿Cuál?-

-En caso de que el hechizo me derrote y veas que estoy a punto de transformarme en vampiro… tendrás que liquidarme-

-¡Estás loco!, ¡no voy a hacer eso!-

-Si no lo haces créeme que yo te mataré a ti. Si no me lo prometes no iré a ninguna parte contigo- respondió Max decidido.

-Bien, tú ganas. No quiero hacerlo pero veo que es la única forma en la que vas a aceptar- contestó P.J.

Ambos muchachos ahora estaban decididos a buscar al tan temible vampiro mayor y destruirlo. Era por mucho la tarea más difícil de sus jóvenes vidas ya que el peligro era grande y no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo lograrlo. Lástima que el tema no era tan solicitado como para encontrar la respuesta en alguna revista, tendrían que conformarse con los conocimientos que ya tenían sobre las leyendas de vampiros.

Estacas de madera, ajos, agua bendita y otras cosillas que encontraron por ahí se acababa de convertir en su equipaje. La gente que los mirara cargando esos artefactos con seguridad pensaría que ambos chicos estaban locos pero eso era lo que menos importaba. De ese modo, con un improvisado arsenal y un horrendo presentimiento, decidieron comenzar la búsqueda del vampiro mayor.

Su primera parada fue, por supuesto, la casa de la familia Goof. Dudaban encontrar algo ahí, puesto que Goofy llevaba tiempo sin aparecerse por los alrededores pero era un buen inicio. No valía la pena inspeccionar toda la casa, solo los lugares donde Goofy había estado últimamente como su habitación.

Los dos amigos inspeccionaron el lugar tratando de averiguar algo. Max no estaba muy seguro pero tenía la leve esperanza de que en esa parte de la casa pudieran hallar algo. Literalmente tuvieron que mover todos los muebles, abrir todos los cajones y revisar hasta el más insignificante rincón, todo sin encontrar nada.

-No creo que aquí haya nada, Max- comentó P.J.

-Pues no se me ocurre otra parte, aquí es donde mi papá estuvo todo el tiempo desde que inició su transformación- contestó Max.

-En ese caso sí tendría que haber algo aquí… por cierto, ¿Cuándo comenzó a convertirse en eso?- preguntó P.J.

-No hace mucho, al principio solo se portaba raro y luego se debilitó. No sé si ya tenía síntomas antes pero yo comencé a notarlo cuando regresó de ese viaje de trabajo-

-¿Viaje de trabajo?-

-Sí. Recuerda que lo acababan de promover y tuvo que salir de la ciudad durante un fin de semana- dijo Max poco antes de quedarse pensativo –Ahora que lo pienso, ¿crees que en ese viaje fue donde lo mordieron?-

-Sería lógico, aquí nunca hubo ataques. ¿A qué lugar fue?-

-No me dijo, solo que iría junto con los directivos de su trabajo y su jefe- dijo Max.

-¿Ellos sabrán algo?-

-Es posible, estaban con él cuando ocurrió- dijo Max –Si, eso es lo que hay que hacer. Vamos a su trabajo para ver si nos pueden informar-

-¿Crees que lo hagan?-

-No lo sé… pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora- terminó Max.

P.J. asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la empresa donde Goofy trabajaba. Llegar ahí no fue tan fácil, tuvieron que tomar dos autobuses y el tren para lograrlo, el lugar estaba lejos. Afortunadamente una vez que estuvieron en el barrio no les fue complicado llegar, era una empresa reconocida y muchos sabían dónde estaba.

Casi al final del día se encontraba frente a un imponente edificio en cuya fachada se leía el nombre de la empresa. Los dos muchachos entraron en ella encontrándose con un gran recibidor, al final de este una bella mujer hablaba por teléfono en su escritorio. Era la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Max cortésmente al llegar a ella –Disculpe, buscamos al señor Jason Fellowes-

La mujer lo miró unos instantes como inspeccionándolo a detalle.

-Luego te llamo, ¿sí?. Adiós- dijo al teléfono poco antes de colgar. Hecho esto se dirigió a Max -¿Tienen cita?-

-No, no la tenemos- dijo Max.

-Mmm, ¿Para qué lo buscan?-

-Necesitamos hablar con él sobre uno de sus empleados. Su nombre es Goofy Goof- respondió Max.

-Oh, sí, Goof. El nuevo empleado, buen tipo- dijo la recepcionista –Hace unos días que no viene a trabajar, ¿está enfermo?-

-Algo así, de hecho es justo de lo que venimos a hablar con el señor Fellowes- siguió Max.

La mujer volvió a mirarlos detalladamente, luego de unos segundos sonrió y levantó el teléfono –Déjenme ver si el señor Fellowes puede atenderlos-

-Gracias- contestó Max.

La recepcionista esperó unos instantes hasta que su llamada fue contestada del otro lado de la línea. Los muchachos no podían escuchar a la persona con la que hablaba pero deducían que se trataba del jefe de Goofy.

-¿Señor Fellowes?, lamento interrumpirlo pero unos jóvenes los buscan… dicen que es para hablar sobre el señor Goof… si… si… creo que sí, a juzgar por el aspecto de uno de ellos yo diría que es su hijo y… exacto, por lo visto cumplió su labor… ¿quiere que los haga pasar?... perfecto, gracias señor- habló la recepcionista.

La mujer colgó el teléfono y entonces con una mirada de exagerada alegría les indicó que podían pasar –El señor Fellowes los espera. Sean tan gentiles de ir al último piso, su oficina es la del fondo del pasillo-

-Se lo agradezco señorita- dijo Max antes de dirigirse con P.J. al elevador.

Ambos siguieron las indicaciones de la recepcionista y subieron hasta el último piso. El edificio era grande y a pesar de que era moderno y lujoso tenía un aire tenebroso que tanto a Max como a P.J. los incomodaba.

-No me gusta esto, Max- decía P.J.

-A mi tampoco, pero es lo único que podemos hacer- contestó el muchacho.

Pronto llegaron hasta la última oficina en cuya puerta se podía leer la palabra "Dirección". No había duda de que estaban en el lugar indicado. Max dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta y rápidamente una voz grave pero amable respondió.

-Pasen- dijo aquella voz.

Los dos muchachos entraron encontrándose con una oscura y espaciosa oficina perteneciente al Sr. Jason Felowes, jefe de la empresa. El susodicho se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunas formas y bebiendo una copa de vino tinto. Al verlos entrar una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Tú debes ser el hijo de Goofy- dijo refiriéndose a Max.

-Así es… señor- contestó este un tanto nervioso.

-Nos ha hablado mucho de ti, te juro que eres su viva imagen- dijo Fellowes -¿Pues bien?, ¿en qué puedo servirlos?-

-No le quitaremos mucho tiempo, señor. Solo tenemos una duda referente al viaje que hicieron con mi papá hace poco… ¿de casualidad no tuvieron algún contratiempo?-

-¿Contratiempo?, pues si, de hecho se nos reventó una llanta en medio de la carretera y tuvimos que caminar tres kilómetros para llegar a una estación de servicio, recuerdo que…- explicó el hombre pero Max lo interrumpió.

-No, más bien estoy hablando de… ejem… algún ataque-

-¿Un ataque?, no comprendo, joven-

-Sí, algún animal, tal vez. Papá regresó muy raro de ese viaje y… digamos que se infectó con algo-

-¿Rabia?-

-No precisamente, más bien…- decía Max sin saber cómo explicarse. No podía decirle que se había convertido en un vampiro, pensaría que lo estaba bromeando.

P.J. también estaba mudo pero al final decidió hablar claramente, después de todo si querían una respuesta acertada debían explicar bien su problema.

-El señor Goof regresó convertido en un vampiro, señor- dijo el chico Pete.

Por unos segundos hubo un incómodo silencio. Max hubiera preferido que no fuera tan directo, ahora seguramente los echarían a patadas de ahí. No obstante, Jaso solo echó a reír animadamente como si acabaran de contarle un chiste graciosísimo.

-Jejeje, ¿ese es el problema?- preguntó como si fuera algo muy simple.

-Si… le juro que no es broma, señor… yo solo…-

-Les creo, niños. Tranquilos- dijo el adulto.

Los dos adolescentes estaban estupefactos viendo como todo aquel asunto causaba tanta hilaridad, sin mencionar que acababa de decir que creía su historia.

-¿Nos cree?- preguntó Max.

-Por supuesto, no es nada extraño… lo único que me sorprende es que tardara tanto en convertirse-

-¿Usted lo sabía?, ¿usted vio el ataque?-

-¿Qué si lo vi?, jajajajajaja- reía el hombre a la vez que apretaba un botón de su escritorio. Inmediatamente después varios hombres fornidos entraron a la oficina y se colocaron frente a la puerta. Sin duda el equipo de seguridad.

-Por supuesto que vi el ataque- continuó Jason –En primera fila para ser preciso-

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas, los muchachos se estaban dando cuenta de que ir a ese lugar no había sido buena idea. De hecho, creían haber encontrado lo que buscaban, pero no estaban preparados para eso.

-¿Qué… está… diciendo?- preguntó Max aterrado.

-Que yo vi el ataque de tu padre. Lo vi tan claramente como él vio cuando te atacaron a ti-

-¿Cómo sabe que yo fui atacado?-

-¿Qué clase de padre sería si no conociera a mis propios hijos?- dijo Jason mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

P.J. inmediatamente se levantó de la silla horrorizado.

-¡Max!, ¡es un vampiro!- gritó.

-No soy un vampiro- dijo Jason –Soy "El" vampiro… el vampiro mayor, niño-

-¡Usted!, ¡Usted mordió a mi papá… usted es el culpable de todo esto!- exclamó Max levantándose también.

La expresión en la cara de Jason era tan horrenda como estar viendo al propio demonio. No sabían que hacer ahora, al voltear la mirad se dieron cuenta de que los hombres que tapaban la única salida también los miraban con los ojos rojos y colmillos asomándose de sus bocas.

Estaban perdidos, no había nada que pudiera salvarlos ahora. Max se vio obligado entonces a tratar de dialogar, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-

-¿Hacer qué?- contestó Jason –Solo les estoy brindando vida eterna y poderes sobrenaturales, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-No lo vale, no si nos convertimos en monstruos… Papá era una buena persona y usted lo corrompió- dijo Max molesto.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, pronto tú te convertirás también en uno de nosotros-

-¡No!, ¡no voy a ser un asesino!-

-Ya no depende de ti, mocoso, mi sangre corre por tus venas ahora- dijo Jason –De hecho ya no falta mucho para que eso ocurra… creo que lo correcto es que tu papi vea el momento en que dejas de pertenecerá este mundo, jejejeje-

En ese momento Goofy salió de las sombras mirando a ambos muchachos con malicia. Max se intimidó ante su presencia y un miedo desgarrador llenó su alma. Por si eso fuera poco, un furia incontrolable estaba naciendo dentro de su ser. Ahora tenía ganas de matar a alguien, sin duda a Jason, pero aún así deseos homicidas.

-Jajajajaja, puedo sentir tu odio hacia mí. Me gusta eso, significa que ya casi eres mío- se burló Jason.

Max comprendió entonces que su tiempo se estaba terminando. La horrenda idea de aceptar a Jason como su amo recorrió su mente y entonces el chico Goof perdió toda duda y toda esperanza. Lamentaba que las cosas concluyeran así pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-¡P.J.!, ¡Esto está perdido!, ¡toma una estaca y entiérramela en el corazón!- gritó Max.

-¡Aún no, Max!, ¡todavía hay tiempo!-

-¡Sólo hazlo!- gritó Max mirando furioso a P.J.

En ese momento, el muchacho Pete pudo notar un brillo rojo en los ojos de su amigo. Con dolor confirmó que efectivamente Max estaba a punto de convertirse. Sus ojos se humedecieron y totalmente en contra de su voluntad tomó una de las estacas de madera que llevaban y se acercó a donde estaba Max, quien ya se retorcía de dolor por el efecto vampiro.

-Anda, hazlo- susurró Max.

-Por favor no me hagas hacerte esto… no quiero matarte, Max- pidió P.J. llorando.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien- respondió este.

-No es cierto, ¿cómo puedes estar bien, muerto?- preguntó P.J.

-Imagina que no me estás matando, más bien que me estás salvando de una eternidad de maldad- contestó Max sonriendo ligeramente para animar a su amigo.

-…Está… bien- dijo P.J. alzando su brazo para darle a Max el golpe final, no obstante al final se arrepintió. –No… no puedo hacerlo-

-Entonces dame la estaca- contestó Max –Yo lo haré. Tienes razón, no es justo que tu tengas que cargar con esto-

P.J. obedeció y le dio la estaca a Max, quien luego de mirarla por unos instantes la levantó en el aire listo para clavarla en su propio pecho.

-¡No permitas que lo haga, Goof!- gritó Jason a Goofy, quien inmediatamente voló hacia su hijo para detenerlo.

Padre e hijo comenzaron a forcejear por la mortal estaca mientras que P.J. y el resto de los vampiros contemplaban la escena.

-No seas tonto, hijo, ser vampiro es bueno- decía Goofy.

-En lo que te has convertido no es nada bueno, y prefiero estar muerto a ceder ante esto- contestó Max.

-No tienes opción, tu destino es ser un vampiro- dijo Goofy arrebatándole la estaca a Max y arrojando al chico a la pared, cayendo justamente a un lado de Jason.

Max se levantó rápidamente y ya sintiendo como las tinieblas consumían su corazón usó sus últimas fuerzas para gritarle a su amigo.

-¡P.J.!, ¡rápido!, ¡dame otra estaca!-

P.J. obedeció y le arrojó a Max una segunda estaca con la cual tenía una nueva oportunidad de terminar con eso. No obstante, al estar tan cerca de Jason, el vampiro mayor rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Max para detenerlo.

-¡Idiota!, ¡no voy a dejar que te entierres esa cosa!- exclamó Jason mirando a Max con odio.

Para sorpresa de todos, Max en vez de verse asustado ahora sonreía con satisfacción.

-Mi plan es atravesar un corazón con esto… pero no el mío- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciénd…?- preguntó Jason dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la estrategia de Max. Al estar tan cerca de él había creado un nuevo plan y no era precisamente el de suicidarse.

En un hábil movimiento, Max se arrojó contra Jason y sin que el vampiro pudiera evitarlo golpeó fuertemente la estaca contra su pecho. La estaca atravesó su piel llegando directamente a su corazón, ante esto Jason dio un grito de dolor.

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito!- gruñó Max al instante que un par de colmillos se asomaban de su boca. Su transformación estaba completa, no obstante el vampiro mayor ahora yacía herido mortalmente debajo de él.

P.J. reaccionó entonces y tomando otra estaca corrió hasta donde estaba Max y apuñaló también al Jason para asegurarse de que el vampiro no lograra escapar.

-¡Estúpidos e infelices mocosos!- gritaba Jason mientras veía ambas estacas atravesando su cuerpo.

Ante os ojos de todos los presentes, el cuerpo de Jason comenzó a arder en llamas, lo que obligó a los demás a alejarse de él. En pocos instantes el temible vampiro mayor se había convertido en cenizas, y junto a él, su hechizo.

Para muchos fue como despertar de un largo sueño, los vampiros ya no lo eran más. P.J. pudo notar con una gran alegría que el aspecto de Max y Goofy había regresado a la normalidad. En ese momento, Goofy corrió a abrazar a su hijo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Maxie!, ¡mi maxie!, ¡por favor perdóname!- imploró Goofy.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Pá. Lo importante es que ya todo terminó- respondió Max –Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos-

P.J. también se acercó a ellos uniéndose al regocijo. La mayoría de los ex vampiros se mostraban confundidos pero más de uno se acercó a los jóvenes para agradecerles por haberlos liberado de las sombras.

De ese modo, libres al in y juntos de nuevo, los Goofs y P.J. regresaron a su hogar. Ahí les esperaban diversos problemas como una casa por reorganizar, un nuevo empleo que Goofy debería encontrar y seguramente muchas preguntas por contestar. No obstante no les preocupaba para nada, después de todo estaban juntos de nuevo.

Si habían logrado vencer a un poderoso vampiro asesino el resto sería pan comido. La ventaja ahora era que nuevamente eran padre e hijo, tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Podría decirse que la tropa Goof estaba de regreso.

FIN


End file.
